


虺蛇

by tensaiyura



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensaiyura/pseuds/tensaiyura
Summary: ABO , SM , 囚禁，军官，强强SM预警：窒息高潮，阴茎鞭打，穿刺，尿道刺激，拳交没有排泄物PLAY





	虺蛇

**Author's Note:**

> ABO , SM , 囚禁，军官，强强  
> SM预警：窒息高潮，阴茎鞭打，穿刺，尿道刺激，拳交  
> 没有排泄物PLAY

《虺蛇》 

文/天才佑罗

 

楔子

 

水户接到调遣令的时候正踩玩着他家杜宾弹软的肚子，一瞥战列舰的名字，太阳穴便反射性地抽疼起来。

该来的还是来了。他想。

 

01

 

战舰名保持着那家族一贯装腔作势的作风。给大型移动武器库按了个诗情画意的名字，这种道貌岸然大概是刻进他们家族骨子里了：一个显赫的军官世家却有个仙风道骨的姓氏——仙道，装得好像其毕生追求是羽化成仙而非金戈铁马一样。

毫无疑问，仙道家的老七是这一血脉最完美的继承者。

这个挂着天才称号的青年，细皮嫩肉得仿佛从未经战火洗礼，眉眼里总带着笑意，乍眼看去像是个人畜无害的文官。

若不是有被发现秘密的可能，水户其实是很欣赏他的。作为目前核动力研究的开拓者，他之前和自己在通讯领域也有过交流。但也正是这一次短暂的交流，差点泄露了水户的秘密——

所以，弄死他也是理所应当的事情。

只是他机关算尽，也想不到仙道彰竟活着回来了。

出发的前一刻，脑海中忽然浮现仙道温吞吞的笑，水户毫不犹豫地回房又打了一针强效抑制剂。

 

02

 

直升机稳稳降落在战舰的甲板上。

黑发军官由远及近，仙道浑身的血液不受控制地开始沸腾，信息素从升温的表皮蒸腾而出。

强大的气场给两侧的副官造成了巨大的心理压力，在冷噤之余又不禁感到奇怪。这位年轻的上校总是把信息素得体地收好，如同收好一切劣性与恶习，属于他一向的教养，怎么今天……

“少将大人，恭迎莅临。”

仙道的军礼颇有诚意。水户点了个头，平视着他崭新的肩章，微笑道：“仙道君，恭喜晋升。”

“托您的福。”

对方的笑容纹丝不动，语中似乎别有深意，水户心中徒然警铃大作。

 

03

 

平心而论，他笑起来是很好看的。

但是，当他面对无数残尸败蜕，却还能笑得得体依旧，这就有问题了。毕竟勇敢和变态是有很大区别的。

现在，这个变态正挂着笑，领着他参观战舰各处机要。

这艘战列舰服役已久，仙道家的大当家曾在这舰上呆了八年。也正因如此，刚恢复的仙道彰才会被老头子扔到这里保护起来。听说是怕他无聊，还特地改造了个研究室供他打发时间。

水户本还寻思着怎么没见他谈起新的研究室，当晚他便亲身见识到了——

一见不如不见——

不如炸了得了。

 

04

 

仙道话里有话，绵里藏针，笑里藏刀，被刀剑相向的水户也不会天真地以为自己做事能天衣无缝，幸好自己早有准备。

然而回到房间，随从却惊慌无措地告诉自己行李不见了。意料之外又是情理之中的事情。水户有一刻呼吸不稳，还是立刻镇定下来。

“出什么事了？”

仙道不知何时尾随而来，背后温柔的嗓音让水户毛骨悚然。

虽然他军衔高上两阶，但仙道有理在先，整艘船的人又都唯他马首是瞻，即使他出面袒护，可怜的随从军官还是被行政看管处置。

仙道负着手，笑意盈盈地让出道来，让手下好把碍事的家伙拖走。

他的少将大人腹背受敌又孤立无援，脸上却还是一副波澜不惊的样子，只能让他更加蠢蠢欲动。

他不由得笑露了八颗牙，像是一条张开血口的大白鲨。

 

05

 

水户从不安的梦境中醒来，本应能够立即清晰的感官却迟缓而模糊，漆黑一片中，头顶的白色灯光让他晕眩。

他试着动了动身体，却引来一阵晃动，有金属摩擦之声。

“醒了？”

耳畔传来温柔的男声，伴着淡淡的龙涎香的味道。水户一下子惊醒过来，发现自己被反手绑在刑柱上，始作俑者正笑眯眯地俯身看着他。

龙涎香的味道越来越浓，在危险的微笑中，仙道释放着他的信息素。

水户努力回想昏迷前的记忆，只有脖颈间针扎的刺痛，和昏迷前见到的仙道万年不变的笑脸。

“这是什么意思，仙道君。”

他将君字咬得切齿，警告对方他们的等级关系。

“验证一个猜想。”

仙道一边笑着，打开了一旁的箱子，亮出里面不堪入目的道具。他紧紧盯着水户的表情，企图在那阴沉的平静下找出恐慌的蛛丝马迹。

他取出一枚针管，慢条斯理地拔掉盖子，用酒精细细消毒。

“少将大人对这个不陌生吧。”

针管里淡蓝色的液体让水户乱了心神，那是结合热的催剂。他下意识地要躲开，金属链条的声音提醒了他，让他镇静下来，不至于面露恐慌。

“仙道彰，谁给你的胆子让你对上级动用私刑？”

仙道笑出了声，眼底却冰冷得一丝怜悯也无。

“有意思了…在集中营的时候，我也是这么想的呢。”

水户的眼神闪烁了一下，自然逃不过仙道的眼睛。他抽出一把匕首，割开他黑色的军服，露出手肘内侧青筋凸起的皮肤。

酒精擦过皮肤激起一股凉意。水户阴沉沉地盯着接近的针筒，祈祷体内特制的抑制剂能抵消催剂的效果。

水户紧绷着脸盯着针管推进到底，而仙道盯着水户阴沉的表情。

在那地狱的每分每秒，在昏迷之外的一切清醒时刻，他都在思考到底是谁出卖了他。他发誓只要自己能活着出去，必使那人付出千倍万倍的代价。他想着如何拆他的骨，活剥他的皮，折磨他每个毛孔，还要焚烧他的灵魂。

等到他真正如愿以偿，连伤都不顾养好，就动用了一切力量调查所有嫌疑人。结果居然是他最想不到的一个人，一个只见过两次面的Beta——

不，应该是Omega。

仙道凑近水户的颈间嗅闻，催剂还未发挥效果，只有些几不可闻的发胶和香皂气味。

匕首泛着冷光，一枚接着一枚挑开水户军服的扣子，露出一具白皙健壮的躯干，上面布满了刀枪的疤痕。

这是帝国军最年轻的参谋，一道伤疤就是一道铁证。

仙道取下手套，露出一只骨节分明的钢琴手，然而这双手上，每个指尖都只有粉红色的新肉——他的指甲在被俘时被尽数拔除，新指甲还未长好。

失去指甲的手指抚摸着他身上的疤痕，伴着仙道温柔的语调。

“托您的福，我也有了。”

他解开衬衣的纽扣，露出一片烫伤留下的疤痕，丑陋扭曲着从暴露的皮肤一直蔓延到衬衣深处。

“哦对了，还换来了这个。”仙道扯下胸前的金色勋章，“帝国的荣耀嗄，您说是不是？”

“你认为是我害你被俘的？”水户平静地问他。

即使催剂应该已经被体内的抑制剂中和，但仙道身上浓烈的信息素实在不容忽视，摄人魂魄的气味里混杂着类似龙涎香和麝香的味道，一阵阵钻进他的鼻孔，钻进他的脑子里，体内慢慢泛起热潮。最后关头，他仍旧不放弃一丝脱逃的希望。

“贵府势力庞大，得罪的人不在少数，你又是你父亲最疼爱的小儿子，若有人要害你，怎么也追究不到我头上来吧。”

他一副正义凛然的模样让仙道更加愤怒，信息素伴随着主人翻滚的情绪渗透出来。

他挥舞着匕首，割开了水户的皮带和裤子。露出的腿间，浅肉色的阴茎软软地搭在两颗粉色的肉丸上。仙道用食指掂了掂他割了包皮的龟头，吹了声口哨。

“粉的呀，少将大人~”

仙道十分满意地看着他眉宇间一闪而过的难堪与愤怒。他想看更多的……他知道，抽筋拆骨的折磨对水户无效，自尊才是他的软肋。

他升起铁凳，让水户光溜溜的臀安稳坐上去，打开的双腿分别捆到两侧的支架上，大剌剌地露出腿心的生殖器来。

“仙道彰，有种你弄死我……”冰冷的空气钻进了臀瓣间，水户用同样冰冷的语调下了最后通牒。

仙道揉搓着他粉色的乳尖，猛力拉扯，毫无温柔可言，直到把皮扯出了一寸高才松手。弹回去的乳尖很快红肿发硬了。

“爽到了？”仙道笑问。

水户的眼中浑是杀意，却无力得连咬紧牙关的力气都没有。

仙道捏起他柔软的阴茎左右看了看，虽然毛发不是很多，但还是有些有碍观瞻。他倒了点润滑油在上面，单手抹开了，阴茎和肉球油亮油亮的，一副诱人的模样。

他抄起剃刀，一点点将毛发剃干净，一边等着催剂起效。水户紧盯着天花板，忍受这般羞辱，又因锋利的剃刀而胆战心惊。

那刀锋从阴阜开始，细细刮至根部，沿着内侧直至会阴。仙道只要一抖手，就能划开那里脆弱的皮肤。

所有地方都剃干净了，只剩那两颗皱皱的小笼包。仙道从箱子里取出一个木制长夹，从根部夹住它们，它便像被捏爆的发泄球一般，挤平了褶皱，露出光洁的粉色模样。

仙道笑嘻嘻地逗弄了两下，不忘用言语刺激一下水户，把这两颗东西剃干净了。

他有些奇怪，自己的信息素明明已经浓成雾了，水户却似乎无动于衷。他等不及了，便抓起催剂再次注射了一针。

针尖刚刺入皮肤，就听见水户倒抽了一口气，颤抖地挣扎了一下。

仙道阴恻恻地微笑起来。

“别怕。”他说。

水户终于闭上了他充满杀意的眼睛，集中一切理智进行抗争，试图使用精神抽离。

从他第一次发情起，他就开始服用抑制剂，到后来抗药性越来越强，剂量也越来越大。他切除了子宫，切除了主腺体，宁愿承担所有副作用，也不愿再次发情。

被强制囚禁了将近二十年的欲望，他不敢想象被释放的后果。

都是一个军营训练出来的，水户在干什么仙道自然知道。在被俘期间，一开始自己还能用精神抽离缓解痛苦，到后来那些惨无人道的酷刑，无论怎样的精神抽离都无济于事。他手上有无数种方法唤醒他。

仙道捂住了水户的口鼻。一分钟，三分钟，求生的欲望让水户的身体本能地反抗起来，精神也回到了现实世界。

水户在手下挣扎，掌控的感觉让仙道无比满足，反而捂得更紧。

水户眼前逐渐发黑，缺氧的大脑迫使他的身体剧烈地反抗求生。挣扎中，时间变得极慢，每一秒都无比漫长。

他陷入一片空白的眩晕与漂浮，在他感到死亡临近之时，忽然地，窒息产生的巨大快感排山倒海地涌了过来，将他吞没了。

水户半睁的眼皮里只有翻起的白色，他尚还在昏沉中，而下体已然勃起了。

仙道终于闻到了水户身上泛起的信息素。是一种难以名状的味道，找不到具象的物体来描述。如果硬要说，像是雨后空气里弥漫着的味道。

清淡，几不可闻，毫无诱惑可言。

他拍了拍水户的脸，水户没有清醒。

他随手取来酒精棉擦了擦水户的乳头，张开那颗金色勋章的别针，对准那颗小小的乳头，毫不犹豫地刺了进去。

别针穿过水户的乳头，他在剧痛中猛然惊醒。

意识与情欲同时被唤醒了。催剂已盖过了抑制剂，Alpha的信息素冲进他的口鼻，水户感到一股燥热直冲全身上下。

“还疼不疼？”

仙道关心地问道，手却在扯那枚勋章。

水户痛到微微打颤。深红色的血沿着金色的勋章滴落。即便如此，他依然勃起着，并且越来越无法控制暴涨的欲望。

他感到浑身燥热，阴茎更是硬到胀痛，身上的每一寸肌肤都渴望着触碰，尤其是后穴，不住地收缩着从内部渗出透明的体液，让穴口发痒。

他的鼻翼快速翕动着，贪婪地汲取着仙道的信息素。生理上的劣根让他屈辱愤懑，却还是克制不住自己满脑子荒淫下流的念头。

仙道终于看到了自己期望的场面。他打开又一个盒子，里面陈列着一打金属棒，由针细到电池粗，长短花纹都不一。

他煞有介事地拿出一根对着水户的阴茎比了比，嬉笑着挑了一根线香粗细的出来，抵在他的龟头上。

细针挤入他的马眼，旋转着深入进去。因为大小合适，毫无痛楚，只有灭顶的快感，让水户双腿抽搐。

“爽吧？”

仙道稍微用力地捅了两下，那粉色的马眼里便流出了水，下面的穴也湿润起来。

他拔出细针，马眼里弱弱地喷出了一小股水。那股雨水的味道忽然重了起来，即使并不甜美，闻着却很舒服。

仙道换了根稍微粗一些的，重新插了进去。这次进入有些困难，他来回捅了几次才捅进去。

水户发出痛苦的呜咽，阴茎却依旧挺立着，流出的水越来越多。

“嗯………呃………”

破碎的呻吟让仙道兴奋起来，他又换了一根珠串状的棍子捅进去。

“舒服吗？”仙道轻柔地问，搞得好似你情我愿的气氛。水户倒宁愿他用强的，至少不会让自己看起来像是情愿的一样。

体液从缝隙里一股一股地冒出来，也从后穴里流了出来，铁凳上蔓延开一滩水渍。水户的气味逐渐清晰，雨水里混杂着草木味道，更像是山谷中的浓雾。

那种味道让人上瘾，仙道俯身凑近他脖颈附近的腺体，却并没有闻到预想中的浓重味道。

“你割了腺体么？”仙道惊讶。

主腺体接近颈动脉，手术风险极高，还会加速身体衰老，水户居然做到这份上了么。

水户紧闭着唇，没有理他。

仙道笑道：“割了又怎样？屁股里还不是骚水流个不停。”

“你鸡巴还不是想操老子想疯了。”水户反唇相讥。

仙道怒极反笑，又打开一个箱子，里面的假阳具从细到粗排满了四列，水户瞥了一眼就感到头脑发晕。

仙道拿了一根巨大的假阳具，抵在水户后穴上挤了两下，那粉色的穴口立刻颤巍巍地张开了。他盯了几秒，忽然并不想让假货破了水户的第一次。

他拉下裤链，弹出来的肉棒巨硕得让水户本能地缩紧了后穴，脑子里无限循环起下流场景。

仙道没有做扩张，那巨大滚烫的龟头直接抵在了水户的后穴上，一用力就破开洞口挤了进去。

“唔呃……………呃…啊…啊……”

水户咬牙不肯出声，却还是泄露出破碎的呻吟。那粗壮的肉棒直直插到了底，生殖腔被操开的快感让他发疯，分泌出的淫水争先恐后地从缝隙里流出来。

他只猛力操了几下，水户便抽搐着要射了，仙道在此时却忽然抽了出去。来不及合拢的后穴蠕动着吐出一波体液。

仙道用水户的内裤擦了擦自己的肉棒，塞回裤子里并整理好着装。水户感叹他极度可怕的自制力的同时，也感到自己极度欲求不满，龙涎香的气味牢牢掌控了他的意志。

当仙道把擦过肉棒的内裤塞进他嘴里时，alpha的信息素排山倒海般呼啸而来，水户克制不住地浑身发颤，理智几乎要消失，便挣扎着想把它吐出来，却被戴上了口枷。

沾满信息素的内裤被口枷堵在嘴里，他只能用鼻腔呼吸，越想得到氧气，吸入的龙涎香就越多，对仙道的渴望便越强烈。

他真的要疯了，他想被手淫，被口交，被口爆，被操到前后高潮。

当仙道把巨大的假阳具塞进他后穴里，把金属棒插进他的马眼里，他感到满足又感到空虚。

冰冷的假阳具在他身体里捣弄了几下就停了，水户睁开眼睛，看到仙道在他的工具箱里翻翻找找，抽出一根精致的小马鞭来。

那皮鞭也就铅笔那么大，水户在一瞬间疑惑着这玩意儿能用来打什么，下一秒仙道就解答了他的疑惑，抽在他挺立的阴茎上。

啪，清脆的一声，鞭尾拍着他脆弱的龟头。水户本能地瑟缩打了个颤，却并未感到预想中的疼痛。

一下、两下，仙道挥鞭的力度十分轻柔，从龟头到肉柱，到他被淫水沾湿的肉丸，痛感随着一次次的鞭打逐渐累积起来，几分钟过后，开始发疼，越来越疼，火辣辣地发烫，交织着电流般的刺痛。

水户痛苦地呜咽着，却在这种折磨中得到了快感，精液从马眼和金属棒的缝隙里源源不断地满溢出来，被假阳具插着的后穴也早已泥泞不堪。

“你爽得都流口水了哦，少将大人。”

仙道笑眯眯地戏谑着，另一手抽插着他马眼里的金属棒。剧烈的刺激让水户抽搐着翻起白眼，眼泪和鼻水疯狂流了出来。

仙道在他快高潮的时候猛地拔出了金属棒，马眼里喷溅出一小股精液。缺少了刺激，高潮在半途被卡住，水户忍不住缩紧了后穴，阳具细微的移动犹如羽毛轻扫，让他越来越痒。

仙道看着这具坚韧的男性躯体在手下难耐地扭动，被折磨得满身是汗，浓烈的信息素将仙道包围。

他终于闻清了水户真正的味道。那仿佛是浓雾弥漫的幽谷，夹杂着厚重而湿润的林间芬芳，像是雪松和檀木，以及隐隐约约的兰花味道。

并不性感，却像吸毒一样让人上瘾，想要钻进那团雾中。

仙道深嗅着，切了主腺体所散发的味道却满足不了他的欲望。他像是个毒瘾发作的瘾君子，拿起针头，往水户身体里注射了第三针催剂。

“唔！……”水户惊恐地缩紧了瞳孔。

接下来身体发生的变化，超出了他承受的范围。他浑身止不住地打颤，水分通过汗液和体液大量流失，他渴，渴到发疯。

当口枷和内裤被取走，细微的水流入他的口腔，即使是仙道故意用嘴喂他，他也管不了那么多了，急切地吸吮他口腔里的水。

清水里满是alpha的信息素，单纯对水的渴求逐渐混入了情欲。唇舌的交缠毫无情意与温柔，只有赤裸裸的欲望。

仙道拔出他体内的假阳具，操了进去。那湿漉漉的后穴热情地绞紧了他，被操出噗叽噗叽的声音。

仙道攥住水户胀爆的阴茎，随意套弄几下，水户就发出难耐的呜呜声，抽搐着喷出了精液，溅了一身。

仙道没有停止抽插，反而用力地往里面顶，失去子宫的生殖腔轻易被顶到了底，要被捅破似的被延展到极限。

“哈啊……呃唔…嗯…嗯……”

水户的呻吟依旧隐忍破碎，他的脸上交织着情欲和愤怒，仙道止不住得意，仿佛大获全胜般得到了报复的快感。

“我要成结了哦。”利齿咬着水户的耳朵，他温柔地低语。

感知到体内涌入的热流，水户愤怒的同时，身体却本能地反应出欢愉。胀大的结死死堵了他的穴口，但没有子宫的生殖腔已经无法容纳仙道的精液，很快被注满胀了起来。直到水户觉得自己的肠子都要涨破的时候，仙道才消结退了出去。

无法合拢的穴口虚弱地张着，精液从里面流了出来。

仙道没有给他喘息的机会，挑出一只更大的假阳具塞进他体内，水户双腿颤抖着接纳了。

“嚯？这么厉害啊？”

仙道笑了起来，便换了个更大的。水户的括约肌几乎要被撕裂，生理盐水不住地从眼眶里出来。他瘫倒在刑柱上，仙道没有任何同情，依旧用那非人类尺寸的假阳具捅着他。抽出来的时候，穴口花了半分钟才颤巍巍地合起来。

水户看到仙道手中下一个要进来的尺寸，不禁打了个寒颤。他完全无法想象这根东西能塞进那里，想挣扎却没有力气。

“呃啊……”

要被撕裂了。他脑中只有这一个念头。再多的润滑剂也无济于事，那东西强硬地塞了进来，自己仿佛要被撕成两半。累极的括约肌挣扎了两下，最终彻底投降了。

“舒服吗？”仙道温柔地问，“你很想要这个吧？”

他把手臂那么粗的阳具抽出来，水户感到肠子都要被连根拔出，然而括约肌已经不听使唤了，随着阳具的抽离，松垮垮地呈现一个黑洞，缓缓蠕动着合拢，精液和体液从缝隙里流淌出来。

水户像被抽空了力气，软绵绵地瘫倒着，他感到仙道的手指探了进来，慢慢地发觉越来越不对劲，手指一根根加入着，到最后四指并进，竟然半个手掌都探了进来。

“哗…不愧是少将大人。”

仙道轻佻地笑着，根本没有就此放过他的打算，手掌旋了半圈，继续深入。

水户终于明白了他要干什么，隐忍地闭上了眼睛。

“很配合哦。”发现他正在放松自己，仙道用言语毫不留情地刺激他的自尊。

他缓慢地转动手掌，将拇指一同挤入了水户的后穴。

“啊啊……”水户痛苦地呻吟。

仙道的整只右手已经钻了进去。他被拔掉的指甲还没长出来，只有皮肉在水户身体里探索。水户几乎能感觉到他每一根手指与骨节，感到他手腕处脉搏强力的跳动，每一微毫的移动都让他冷汗阵阵。

他以为自己要自内部被撕裂，却只有胀满的钝痛，而且随着身体的适应，那钝痛也很快消失了。

他没有生理上的快感，也没有痛楚，只有前有未有的、强烈的被侵入和占有的感觉。

水户终于忍不住，发出一声短促的沉闷的悲鸣。

 

06

 

水户已经24小时没有联系好友，按照约定，樱木应该已经开战机过来找他了。

囚牢里依旧盘旋着龙涎香的味道，他躺在冰冷的地上，思索着军火库和油箱的位置。

他要整船的人都死。

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 这文就是为了开车的  
> 虽然我还是觉得写得太文艺了，完全不够刺激  
> 设定上有很大的BUG啦  
> 首先，仙道根本不可能会吻他，因为洋平肯定会咬掉他的嘴唇再嚼碎吐掉，让他缝也缝不回去。  
> 另外，洋平应该是把子宫连带卵巢和生殖腔一起切除的，也就没有所谓的发情，更不会分泌羞羞的东西了>////<  
> 但我TM写ABO就是为了看他发情啊！！！！！摔桌！！！  
> 当初为了名正言顺地开车还设计了很多情节  
> 但写到一半还是决定不要像<单身公寓>那样罗里吧嗦（就是懒）  
> 是男人就TM干啊！！！！日他！！！  
> 当初设计的情节就当做彩蛋吧~
> 
> 水户一直装成Beta，但一次不小心被仙道看到了他带着抑制剂。  
> 仙道对水户的能力本就中意，这份欣赏却被水户误会成仙道已经怀疑他是Omega。其实仙道并没有多想，但水户宁可错杀一万，也不肯放过他，于是就将仙道的行踪泄露给敌方，导致他被俘虏。  
> 受尽折磨的仙道被救后展开调查，最终查到了水户头上，这才反推出来他有可能是Omega。  
> 仙道动用关系将水户安排上他的战舰，于是…嗯，你懂的。  
> 结尾简单交代了几句，说是樱木来救场，但原定有2个结尾：  
> 结尾1:  
> 水户在上船前已经备好了最后一道防线，是他生化研究所的特种病毒，必须回到研究所治疗。  
> 他用到了自己身上，舰上没有治愈的药剂，仙道也不能让他死在这里。  
> 水户如愿以偿地回到大陆，病毒发作使他陷入重度昏迷。  
> 再次清醒时，耳边听到了樱木健朗的声音，水户暗自松了口气。  
> 然而他睁开双眼，却看到了樱木身后仙道的笑脸。  
> 结尾2：  
> 水户出逃。  
> 仙道独自坐在房内，倒了杯酒，放入录影带。  
> 屏幕上，被反手捆绑在刑柱上的水户正从不安的梦中醒来。


End file.
